Electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity. Electric vehicles may be largely classified into battery powered electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles.
Here, the battery powered electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using only electricity. Thus, such a battery powered electric vehicle may be called a general electric vehicle. Also, the hybrid electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity and fossil fuel. Such a hybrid electric vehicle includes a battery supplying electricity for driving. Particularly, in a case of the battery power electric vehicle and a plug-in type hybrid electric vehicle of the hybrid electric vehicle, a battery is charged by current supplied from an external power source to drive an electric motor.
In a case of a codeset type charger for charging the electric vehicle, the electric vehicle may be charged by using commercial electricity. For this, the codeset type charger may be connected to a socket provided in households or offices and the electric vehicle to supply a power to the electric vehicle.
The charger according to the related art includes only a display unit for displaying a charged state when the battery is charged. Thus, when the charger is broken down, it may be difficult to diagnose the cause of the defect or update a firmware.
These limitations may be solved when a port that is capable of connecting a diagnostic device or a device for upgrading the firmware is connected to the charger. In the case of the charger, the charger has to obligatorily secure waterproof performance. However, if a separate port is provided in the charger, an additional unit for securing the waterproof performance is needed.
Also, since a port for communicating is separately provided, a malicious user may change or damage internal program of the charger.